


Random Marvel Oneshots

by Seashell57



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seashell57/pseuds/Seashell57
Summary: Basically what the title says. Just posting some random Marvel one-shots on here.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader





	Random Marvel Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first ever story on here so any criticism or suggestions is welcome! Thanks for reading and have a great day!

It was a lovely and peaceful day at the avenger’s tower. Well, as peaceful as it can get at least. Thor had been chasing Steve around after he threw out his sandwich meanwhile You and Pietro were sitting on the couch overlooking the city while reading. 

“I’m starving.” Pietro’s accent thick voice came out around the corner. He seemed to always be hungry due to his fast metabolism. 

“We just ate Lunch Like an hour ago! How are you hungry again?” There were Tony’s remarks. It seemed like he always had something to say. It is truly a miracle that the man had any words left. 

“(y/n) do you want to get something to eat with me?” He was already shuffling in his seat to get up. 

“I’m reading!” You cried out in fake childlike sadness.

“Oh come on it will be fun! What if we go down to the coffee shop and I buy you an oat milk latte.” You couldn’t resist this offer as oat milk lattes are one of your favorite things ever. 

“Ughh fine. But should we invite the others?” Not that you wanted to but it seemed like the right thing to do. 

“Well, Thor and Steve are occupied. Bruce was studying for Lord knows what and Tony’s being Bitchy so that Leaves Nat and Wanda. Although I know Nat said something about going to the store because Steve had eaten all her pop tarts so I guess just Wanda.” Truth is told that worked great. Big groups weren’t always the most fun to go places with. 

“I’ll go ask Wanda.” You had responded before heading off to her floor. 

Wanda was cleaning up her room when You walk in. This isn’t a surprise as she is a very neat and organized person. 

“Hey, Wanda! Me and Pietro were gonna go get coffee downtown wanna to come?” She looked quite excited so I was expecting her answer to be yes. 

“I would love to go but I want to finish tidying up my room and I also wanted to watch a movie. Thanks for the offer though have fun!” Her answer was quite shocking because of her face previously but accepting her answer you walk back out of her room and down to Pietro. 

“Wanda doesn’t want to come so It’s just us two.” You were secretly happy about this because that meant more time with Pietro. 

“Ok. let’s get going (y/n).” He entangles his fingers with yours as he walks out to the car and slowly drives off to the Coffee shop.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You and Pietro arrive at the Coffee shop within minutes. He chose to go to the closer one because he claimed he would starve to death if he went another minute without food. Not that it mattered You would still get the latte either way. Pulling you out of your thoughts, Pietro comes around to your door and opens it. 

“Why thank you. Such a gentleman you are.” You tease. 

“For a fine lady like you, always.” His accent heavy like always made it sound so lovely and soothing. 

“Great to know I am a fine lady. But this “fine lady” requires an oat milk latte fast or else she’s not gonna be very happy.” You say gesturing your head towards the building in an attempt to move into the building. 

“Coming right up your majesty.” He laughs back while doing a fake curtsy. 

You walk into the building taking in the lovely scent. Something about the smell of coffee beans always seemed to lift your spirits. You continue to walk up to the counter and order your drink as well as Pietro’s Large pumpkin spice latte and his 3 pieces of lemon bread. His metabolism really needed to slow down before it wasted all of Starks’s money on food. 

“You could have at least ordered some healthy food instead of 3 pieces of lemon bread.” You joke towards him.

“Yeah, but why would I do that when I can order 3 pieces of lemon bread?” He says with a slight smirk. Oh God, how his smile was amazing. Just looking at it could light up an entire room. You sat there staring at him for a while before he pulls you from your thoughts again. 

“(y/n) are you just gonna keep staring at me for the next hour or do you want to get back to the tower?” You look surprised by his comment before looking at a clock. Oh wow, it was now an hour later. Had you really been staring that long? 

“Darling it’s fine I love you too.” He says laughing when he realized what you were thinking. He quickly pressed a kiss to your forehead before saying how they should get back otherwise Stark would have their heads. 

God, it felt amazing knowing he was really Yours. He was perfect in every way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Also sorry it's short and once again any suggestions are welcome!


End file.
